Hints
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: Romano is in a huge predicament after a huge party at Spain's mansion; how the hell was he going to deal with something that's never happened before and to anybody? Dio mio, and why was that fucker here again?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Romano is in a huge predicament after a huge party at Spain's mansion; how the hell was he going to deal with something that's never happened before and to anybody? Dio mio, and why was that fucker here again?_

_It's just been two days since band crap and I feel like my feet feel like they are slowly being severed off. But it's for the sake of marching!_

_I do not own Hetalia! _

* * *

South Italy glared at the toliet with such an intensity that it would've probably melted the white bowl. His emerald eyes flashed to the damned preganancy test that he held in his hands and groaned; was he really going to do something so stupid? Sure, he had been sick for two weeks but to have to resort to this type of humilation! He took the test. While waiting for his results, he thought back to how this had happened.

_"Veneziano! Get back here!", the southern Italian exclaimed as he dashed after his younger brother. The lighter brunette had spotted the German kraut from across the room and had began his usual chants of the nation's name before stating that he was going to give him a big hug. Romano was then caught by two strong arms, which turned out to be Spain's arms. _

_"Romanooo~! You came, I thought you would never! Come, come; we have to dance to our hearts desires!", the brunette spin away dragging the other nation with him. The Italian wasn't pleased and had attempted to escape but only for Spain to spin him fast and hugged him closer to his body. By the end of the dance, he was absolutely exhausted but Spain wouldn't have any of that. The obviously drunk brunette had whined that he wanted to dance with his best friend; the shorter man paled at the thought of being twirled whilst listening to that annoying Spanish music. He planted himself at the large bar after he'd hid away from the partying elder nation._

_"One glass of wine, dammit."_

_"Coming right up, mon amour~", a French accented voice purred into his ear. He spun around to come face to face with his brother; France. The blonde was dressed in a waiter's outfit and was carrying beer mugs and a shot glass; a grin gracing his face. The other grimaced at him before choosing to face the direction of the dance floor, with his back to the man. France frowned before getting the requested drink and coming from behind the bar and invited himself to sit beside him._

_"What do you want, bastard?"_

_"You don't seem to be enjoying the party."_

_"No shit, I have better things to do then be here.", he eyes scanned the crowds till the landed on a trio chatting at a table. But to be more specific, the other ex-Axis members. Japan was speaking with Germany while North Italy clung to the only blonde in the group. The dark brunette's eyes held envy as he watched them; they didn't even notice his stare but the Japanese glanced sadly at him before flickering his dark eyes back to his younger brother. He inwardly fumed, France caught on to the younger nation's mood and sighed._

_"Ah...jealousy...isn't it a beautiful thing?"_

_"Fuck off."_

_"With you, but not tonight. Maybe another, mon amour~", the dark brunette growled at the blonde and decided to turn away from the scene. He absolutely wasn't in the mood for his damn older brother's flirts and jabs. He just wanted out of this party with his felt an arm wrap around his waist and was pulled into the embrace of the Frenchman._

_"What the fu-!"_

_"I'll make sure you have a wonderful time!", the blonde exclaimed. Romano felt the other lift him off the stool, causing him to drop his beloved wine, and was raced away from the bar. The older nation was laughing pervertedly as always, the Italian attempted to flee from the other but was held in a tight grip._

_"Chigiiii!", he screamed; no one paid mind to him and continued to dance either being drunk or just having to much fun to notice him. _

_..._

_..._

_The Italian had locked himself in the guest bedroom; laying back on the nice, soft bed while waiting the Frenchman out. He'd succesfully fended off the blonde and had speed down the halls of the Spaniard's large mansion. He sighed in bliss as he sank into the mattress; he glanced at the wine that was sitting right beside him on the nightstand. South Italy smirked as he reached over and plucked the first bottle he saw. _

_Chianti from Tuscany._

_Maybe Spain wasn't that much of a stupid tomato bastard, he thought as he popped the cork off. He heartily drank from the bottle and hummed contently as the flavors invaded his taste buds. _

_"I could drink this shit all night...", He paused; then the half nation quirkered a half grin before chugging the remaining contents of wine before moving onto another. Oh look, there was Vino de Castilla._

Romano facepalmed at the past action of his; that was all he remembered before becoming drunk to oblivion and waking up naked in the same guest bedroom. He was even stupider than Veneziano! He had obviously been stressed with his dumbass mafia trying to snoop into his business as of late. So he took the risk of getting wasted just to finally unwind but obviously God didn't like the fact that one of his most religious countries had tried any of that sort and decided; why the heck not? Punish Lovino Vargas for his idiocy!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"What the-?", his eyes widened as he looked down at the white stick in disbelief.

No way.

It was a negative. And to think that he was going to be pregnant just because his neighbor told him that 'his friend' was!He inwardly cheered but kept his face in a scowl before discarding the stick into the restroom's trashcan and dumped the pregnancy test into a drawer. He walked out of his bathroom with a noticeable skip in his step...

...that is before he came running back and puked his guts out.

* * *

It had been another week with the symptoms; new had come during this time and now a days the Italian was exhausted. But as of late he's been having headaches; he rubbed his temples as he layed on his couch. Romano honestly had no idea on to what the hell was going on. The pregnancy test had been proven wrong a week ago and he'd asked some of his citizens the other day but none of them had no idea of what 'his friend' had fallen victim too. He groaned as he slid off of the comfy red furniture and tied his sneakers on. He shouldn't be sitting here; pondering why he was dealing with this weird shit! He should be out there investigating so he doesn't have to deal with this annoying illness.

"Ahhh!", he yelped; he'd rushed out the door and had forgotten to remove his leg before slamming it shut. He felt tears prickle his eyes, then shook his tears away. He wasn't a sissy girl like his fratellino! He massaged his apendage and slowly made his way to his Archivio Perini. Sliding into the front seat, he jammed the keys into ignition and turned on the radio to his favorite station. He checked his mirrors and put on his trademark sunglasses; he sped down the streets toward the very well known clinic in Italy.

"Che palle...", he grumbled as he quickly made his way down the street and through the doors of the small building. The dark brunette checked himself in with the beautiful assistant at the front desk and plopped himself down in a chair, he lazily read through the magazines till his name was called up.

"Lovino Vargas?"

"Venuta, bella. (Coming, beautiful.)", he sent a wink to the nurse and a smile in her direction as he passed by her through the door and to the doctor's office. She swooned as he shoved his hands into his pockets cooly before leaving her sight and shaking his head. It was so easy, he removed his right hand from it's confinement and turned the knob. There sat an elderly woman typing away on her laptop with her lips pursed in concentration and her glasses settled perfectly on her nose. She made a hand gesture that instructed him to sit and wait for her; he did so swiftly. The gray-haired indivdual turned from her focus on the technology and snatched up her notepad, already prepared to take down his symptoms.

"Sì? Che cosa avete bisogno? (Yes, what do you need?)"

"Io sono qui perché sono malato. Si può-?(I'm here because I'm ill. May you-?)"

"Basta spiegare, uno piccolo.(Just explain, little one.)" Oh if only she knew how 'little' this Italian was. He rapidly began going into more detail of his symptoms to the elderly woman; to say the least, she was appalled by this 'illness' he had.

"Bene, sembra che faremo un altro esame del sangue oggi!(Well, it seems that we'll be doing another blood test, today!)"

"Co-cosa?(Wha-what?)", she dug through her the cabinets searching for her needles and gloves; going through a rapid explaination of what the needle would feel like and that he would have to wait for results in two months. But when she turned the other Italian had already made his escape and was safely outside, on his knees with his arms hugging himself. There was no fucking way that he was going to have something _stabbed_ into his arm and have _blood_ extracted from him! Yes, the badass mafiaoso was scared of needles; so what! Everyone was...right?

"Damn, crazy little girl.", that doctor was considered a 'little girl' in his standards since he's, oh I don't know; centuries old! He stalked over to his vehical and soon made his journey over to his home; already feeling ill from whatever he had. He, again, found himself over the toliet bowl and emptying his stomach's contents within it. He angrily wiped his mouth and slammed a fist into the wall beside him in rage. How the hell could this be happening? Why him? His thoughts came to a stop as he continued to dry heave into the bowl and felt a sob escape from him. And why the fuck was he so emotionally? He was acting like a PMS-ing Belgium and Hungary combined!

"I'll kill the bastard who did this to me, dammit!", he sobbed out; the dark brunette stumbled to his feet and flushed the toliet. His eyes felt droopy all of a sudden; he swayed back and forth before steadily slumped down the bathroom wall and plopped down onto the tile. He hiccupped again before slowly drifting into sleep again; this was about the second time today.

* * *

_This Mpreg story is different from all the others as you can see. It's just so sterotypical for the character to be all 'holy cupcakes! I'm preggers!' after a freaking pregnancy test. Just...just no, never in my story. I hope I can update this as soon as I get back from practice; but I won't update regularly. Just so you know. )_

_I will also be posting up more Germano stories when I get the laptop and/or chance to let the inspiration flow in for the next chapter. Hope you guys all have a wonderful weekend, I guess~!_

_-FF50_


	2. Chapter 2

_Band camp has ended! (cue whooping and clapping) So now I can freely type away on the computer for I have no life, well kinda restricted since I have to do all those band things (it's top secret peeps). Mighty difficult but I can manage, it'll get easier by the time I actually get into high school. (by the way, I still need to get new clothes and supplies; I'm a last minute person. Hey, but I updated!)_

_Oh those damned pregnancy tests suck ass, I quote from my mother. Isn't she shizzy? _

_Now I'm ending my little screen time (What screen time?) here, but first; thank you for reviewing Pen Name is Invalid, sanemadness and Guest! Thanks to LovinoIsAwesome, JHO14, AngelBookKeeper, Xapilitos and DinosaurAttack (so we meet again, hm?) for adding this unraveling story to their favorites list!_

_I do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

When Romano had woken up, he'd found himself on the floor and one of his legs propped up in the couch. He groaned as he got up from his akward position and proceeded to pop his limbs; he sighed in relief. Thank tomatoes that was the good stuff. He felt his stomache grumble loudly; he blushed in embarrassment but merely scrambled into his kitchen. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and strode over to his fridge, finally deciding to eat his new usual amount of tomatoes; five. He would usually eat about two before heading out but this wasn't the case now. He grumbled as he ate the red deliciousness and plopped down on a random chair in the room. He instantly woke up once he felt that familiar nausea returning to him.

"Oh fu-!", he exclaimed before getting cut off. Eew, obviously tomato and other stomach acids do not mix; EVER. The dark brunette felt his nose sting and his eyes tear up again; what was wrong with him? He reached over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his phone; he couldn't tell his fratellino that he was terribly sick or Spain, he would probably try using his cheer up charm like he'd done when he was sometimes sick. He felt the phone suddenly ring in his hands, startling him, and causing the Italian to drop the phone.

"Shit!", he jumped for the phone and quickly answered it without looking at the ID.

"Ciao, who the fuck are you?"

"Bonjour, mon amour~! How is your morning so far?", another wave came over him. He tried to gulp the bile down, but it wouldn't go away.

"S-sh-shut u-up, bas-bastar-!", so that was what cannoli looks like inside of your stomach. Hey, wasn't that supposed to have already been disgested?

"R-Romano? Mon dieu, you're sick! I'm coming over there right away! Don't worry, mon amour!", the Frenchman immediately hung up. The Italian merely groaned in response to his older brother; he could do whatever he wanted to do. He picked himself up and glared down at the mess and cringed. He looked around for a cloth and a bucket to help clean with; spotting it sitting beside to refrigerator and in the sink. He made his way over slowly and proceeded to clean it up; every once in awhile cringing when he smelt it. He finished using some cleaning products to rid of it of the smell when he heard the front door slam open. There in all his purple glory was France with a serious expression on his face, it was almost scary with how out of character he was now.

"Romano!"

"I'm over here, dumbass!", the blonde raced over to him and pushed him into the living room; making sure that he was comfortable on the couch. He began pacing the room and looking for any evidence of someone being there then muttering to himself. THe muttering slowly climaxing to yelling of random possiblities.

"Was it Britian? Did he force feed you his cooking again? Oh that black sheep of Europe! When I get my lovely hands on him, I'll slowly-!", he was quickly cut off by the Italian.

"Stop jumping to conclusions, bastard! Sit your fucking ass down, your making me dizzy!", the Frenchman immediately seated himself beside the smaller nation and both sat in silence. The blonde was the first to break the ice.

"Why are you sick?"

"...I don't know...", he looked apalled. He steeled his usually cheerful face and brought his hand up to stroke his beard in thought.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know', mon amour?", Romano felt rage spark in him. He jumped up from his spot and pointed at the other's face. France moved back in shock when he spotted small tears forming in his eyes.

"I've been so fucking tired that I sometimes drop on the spot, I eat more than I should and crave random shit that shouldn't even taste good, I fucking vomit all over the place in the mornings, and I'm so damn emotional that it's not even funny! I've been asking my citizens for weeks and they still don't know what I fucking have!", sapphire eyes widened. South Italy huffed as he tried to regain his breathe. A pregnant silence followed after; giving France enough to contemplate the information given to him. But it confused him.

"But you are not a woman, mon amour. Have you gone to the doctor's yet?", he looked away.

"The old hag wanted to stick a needle into my fucking arm...", the blonde sighed. He stood up and grabbed the younger siblings arm. Romano tried to struggle out of his reach, already knowing his intention; to take him there and now. The older brother ignored his younger brother's protestts and shoved the other into his car. The ride there was mostly an argument between the two; France teasing the Italian and South Italy throwing insults at the other. All in all, it pushed the thoughts of going to the doctor's from Romano's mind. That is till they actually made it to there destination did the dark brunette notice. He whipped his head away from the blonde and huffed.

"I'm not budging, dammit.", this caused the Frenchman to merely grin and slide out of the driver's seat. He opened the passenger door, unbuckled the nation's belt, and picked him up bridle style. HE ignored the yelling in his ear as he wuickly made his way in and toward the office sign-in; where Romano spotted a young lady and quieted himself before tucking his face away from her view. The Italian citizen giggled into her hands at the cute gesture before signing in the 'couple' and began chatting excited with the uncomfortable man beside her. France's eyes glinted in amusement, so many jump into conclusions. Romano jumped away from him the instant he was let down, his cheeks as red as his roses; this caused the older brother's grin to widen. He nudged the other with his elbow, the nation shipping toward him.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you. Alright, mon amour~", he replied. The blonde already knew what the dark brunette had but he knew that the other would need solid evidence from a professional.

* * *

"See it wasn't that bad!"

"Shut up, wine bastard! It fucking hurt!", both nations were exiting the clinic. South Italy with a grim expression and France with his usual charming smile; it was already around three in the morning and they needed the supplies that the doctor (the same elderly woman) had recommended. Romano seated himself angrily in the passanger seat and buckled on the seatbelt. France followed soon after but in a calm manner; he had the papers in his hand snatched away by a tanned hand. The dark brunette glared at it.

"I can't believe that I'm pregnant, I don't have stupid ovaries... and why the fuck do you have my name under Chiara!"

"Apparently you do, since you are pregnant. And wouldn't it be odd for a _man_ to be pregnant? The humans would, how would America say, freak out and start testing on you.", the Frenchman explained. He paled at the thought of scientist probbing his body for evidence of whatever theory they had in mind and they probably might...he brought a hand to his stomach. The action caught the other nation's eye and caused a small smile to replace the obnoxious one; so it seems he's already become protective of it. Romano quickly removed his hand from his stomach and rubbed his eyes; the blonde parked in his driveway. He looked over to see the Italian dozing off and shook his head; he needed the rest from the new blonde shifted out of his seat and paced over to the car's passenger side. He removed the paper from his younger brother's hand and stuffed it in the other's shirt pocket before picking the other up as when they'd been at the clinic.

"Mon dieu, you've grown.", he sighed as he used his foot to close the car door and made his way over to the front door. Now this was the hard part; he held the other tightly in his grip and carefully entered the house. France walked up the stairs of the large home and opened the first guest bedroom in his sight. He gently laid the Italian down and undressed him; resisting his usual urge to touch someone. This person was pregnant afterall and that would be just plain rude. He shuffled through the room and found a large nightgown; was it the same one he'd used at the Halloween party? In a swift move, the ddark brunette was dressed in the Grandma cosplay dress and was sleeping soundly with the covers up to his chin.

_'If only you could be this cute sometimes, mon petit frère..."_, he gently placed a kiss on his sibling's forehead and turned toward the door. He may be accused of being a rapist and horny nation but what they didn't know was that he didn't force love onto someone; they were idiots to think that. Even South Italy knew that but he only sneered (in Romano it's teasing) him about their claims. His face held a frown as he closed the bedroom door and made his way down the stairs. France may act like a pervert (even if he atually was) but he would ever do anything so low past groping and stealing a few kisses; he couldn't deny the French in him. And the only thing he would do to his little brother was show the affection that he well-deserved, the same affection he bestowed upon his ex-colony, house was too quiet and had loneliness hanging in the air; this wasn't what a home was supposed to feel like.

"Well, Roma, looks like I'll be getting your 'feminine products' for you. Ohonhon~",he chuckled as he snatched up his keys from his pocket and exited the Italian's home.

* * *

_Short chapter is so pathetically short and crappy that I just want to shoot myself. _

_Yay! So France finally appears and helps Romano discover that he's pregnant~! I even added in somethings about this here France; he will NOT be a rapist or a love rival of any sort; he is his older brother. In my mind, he's always had a soft spot for Lovino and merely teases him (as what older brother's usually do), but he knows when to stop. I absolutely despise it when people add in that he's a bad guy in the way he shows his affection; all he's done is grope, kiss, and strip in Himaruya's comics and there is no evidence that he's done any evil things of the sort (besides destroying the HRE). That's why he's my fourth favorite character. :I_

_I may have put him as a bit of a pedo in Wrong Italy but that's what he would act in the anime and I thought it would help with a bit of the storyline but just for a bit; but he'll change so you WI fans can love him a bit more. (Sorry, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm just too lazy to check.)_

_Well, until I update soon but probably tomorrow since I'm going to be handling the laptop. =w=_

_Hasta la pasta!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I've updated, ha-za! Thanks to those of you who followed this story and thanks for those who've reviewed. This was a mighty hard chapter to write but I somehow made it through and it was all because of Ghost Adventures; yes that hilarious show, weird inspiration huh? _

_Oh and thanks guys, thanks. Now my mom's worried about the fact that she found me looking up maternity wear. *facepalms*_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

_"Ms. Vargas?", the half-nation inwardly groaned whilst France chuckled. That bastard, he thought before responding with a nodd toward the doctor. She smiled down at him from his spot on the table; she handed him some papers._

_"Congratulations, you're pregnant!", she exclaimed to him. The blonde female stalked over to her table and typed up the new information as Romano lay there in shock, there was no explaination on how wrong this was. The dark brunette abruptly stood up and walked over to her; turning her around and looking her in the eye._

_"You're joking, right?", brown eyes widened before lightly pushing the other's hand off her shoulders. France watched quietly as she walked over to a phamplet box and began fiddling through it._

_"May you please leave, Mr. Bonnefoy? I need to speak with Ms. Vargas alone.", she said. The blonde man nodded before hurrying out and standing in the hall; the doctor motioned for the Italian to sit but seeing that the other stubbornly stood there, sighed. He was tapping his foot, face in a scowl, and arms crossed waiting for an explaination for why she'd sent his brother out._

_"Ms. Vargas, do you want an abortion?", he stopped his foot tapping instantly with wide emerald eyes. He uncrossed his arms and glared at her. _

_"I'm not like those heartless bitches! I would never kill a human being, no matter what those other bastards say!", those bastards being his mafia and the other nations. The woman nodded, confirming that she understood, but then brought up another question._

_"Then would you willingly take care of the child? Because ,to me, it seems that you don't want to take care of them. Is it because your not married, don't have time for them, can't stand children?", she watched him carefully. South Italy bit his lip; he was going to give birth to someone but he was a male, dammit! Guys can't pop out a baby or even get pregnant, they needed ovaries for Christ's sake. Thought if he were to yell that he was a hundred percent guy with the correct appendages then he would be utterly screw; the Italian bit his lip. When the next question was thrown at him, his throat tightened and felt his fists curl into a ball. No, he was nothing like that bastard Roman Empire, he wouldn't just go off pimping with different women everyday or favor one child over the other. Hell, when he did spend time with him, his grandfather would merely ignore him or pawn him off to one of his citizens for he wanted to spend time with Veneziano. And it wasn't like he couldn't stand children, he actually loved children (he was Italian after all) but he didn't know if they would _like_ him._

_"I-I don't-I don't really know...fuck...", this made the female smile with sympathy. She stepped away from the pamphlets and patted the other 'woman's' shoulder in reassurance._

_"Don't worry, I'll be with you each step of the way. I have books that I can recommend to you and a list of the things you'll need. I was like you when I found out I was pregnant, without a husband, it was scary especially when I didn't know how to handle kids. But you have your brother with you and now you have me; now let's bring him back in.", he bite back curses and pleas to leave the Frenchman back outside. There was warmth growing in his chest-was that relief?-, he turned to see France letting himself back in and beginning to flirt with her again. He was pretty speechless at the moment, he couldn't fight back with more reasons because of the pros he'd already established in his mind that rivaled his cons._

_"Let's get this shit over with...dammit.", he frowned at her. The woman merely grinned before prancing over to her desk in excitement explaining to him the diet he was to take and the foods he should watch out for; yes a Spanish doctor could be a bit annoying. Wait...did she just convince him into having this kid?_

_Che palle._

* * *

"What the fuck is this?", Romano pointed at the pile of clothing that lay spread out on his bed. What was consisting of the pile disturbed the smaller nation; it was all maternity female clothing. The blonde looked at him blankly before tossing on a little smile and holding up a white quarter sleeve button front maternity shirt. He scrutinized the article of clothing then glancing back toward the pile of dark demin maternity jeans. This further irritated the Italian with the way the Frenchman was picturing him in such items in his perverted mind.

"And how the fuck did you know how to pick this shit out?", since when did that bastard get his size anyway.

"A pregnant female friend of mine...the white will help hide the fact that you don't have those lucious breasts, so no one will be suspicious...", he mumbled the last part to himself before selecting a white tunic; and holding it before his younger brother's body then nodding in satisfaction. Romano tried to hold back the comment of 'this is gay' before remembering that they were.

"Aren't you going to tell the father?", France said softly while shuffling to the bed and sorting through them. South Italy froze, he didn't know; he rushed over to the papers that were laying beside the night stand and unfolded it. Maybe it had information about..? Nope, nothing that could indicate who the father was to his child. His child, dammit; he glanced worriedly at his stomach. How the fuck was it supposed to come out anyway? He'd seen movies about the hero's wife (shut up) giving birth and the directors, being the sleezy bastards they were, had decided to not cut out the birthing process from the film. He cringed in rememberance of the scarring event between him and Japan when they'd viewed it the first time.

"Like hell if I know.", the blonde swung around in shock before rushing over to his brother and clapsing his hands onto the other's shoulders. The dark brunette became frightened by this and back away only for the Frenchman to move forward; he felt his back meet the edge of the burea. He could only look into the blonde's sapphire eyes, and a flex of worry in it before being overshawdowed by the anger.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"_Because_ I was fucking drunk, dammit! I don't remember who fucked me because by the time I woke up, no one was there!", he exclaimed with sudden rage. He roughly pushed away the Frenchman and marched out of his bedroom only to be stopped by said man who had caught up to him.

"Look, I'm sorry mon amour but you must know who the father is! He's the one who's supposed to be helping you in your journey to deliver his baby. Please calm down.", the blonde exclaimed toward the dark brunette. Romano glared at the Frenchman and huffed in frustration; he was right no matter how much the Italian hated it.

"Fine, fine, bastard. But fucking explain to me how I got pregnant and how you're not creeped out about it, dammit.", the other said in a harsh manner which the blonde brushed off. France lead him back to the bedroom and seated each other down onto the soft mattress. He petted the other hand for awhile to the Italian became a bit sick of it and growled at him; he gave him a defeated gesture.

"Well, you see mon amour. I've known for many centuries since the beginning of my time on Earth as a nation...okay in my hundredth year as a nation...when Britannia gave birth to that stupid Anglettere-I swear did he drop him?-anyways Britannia explained to me what happened. It only happens to nation who have a piece of their land seperated from them but since you're the Southern part of Italy, my guess is that you also have rule of Sicily and Naples.", the blonde said smoothly and in his own hand gesture to make the explaination a bit more...beautiful as the French would put it. Romano stared at him blankly before adding in.

"How the fuck did he get that tea bag out of him?", his frown and serious glare didn't help the laugh that burst from France. Tea bag? Now he could use it against that Brit! His laughs subsided when the other kept up the same expression, wiping the left over tears, the Frenchman patted his back comfortingly.

"Mon amour, I'm so sorry to say he didn't share the details with me.", he added a nervous laugh and proceed to pat the other's back. The dark brunette's expression darkened in dread, frown deepening and hands shaking. The older brother decided to leave the subject about the father for later; right now he needed to get his younger brother to calm down. He knew just the right method.

"Now let's put this on~", he raised up the white tunic from behind him with a grin. The dark brunette began to screech curses at him, as long as it kept his mind off of stressing things then it was fine with him if he was cussed to hell.

* * *

"Where is Romano-kun, Veneziano-san?", a Japanese man asked worriedly. He was in blue sweat pants, a white tee, and tennis shoes for today's training with his friends North Italy and Germany. The reason for asking of the light brunette's brother was simple, they were the only odd men and 'training buddies', they tried halping each other whenever they saw the other struggling during an excerise. In other words: they were best friends, Japan had the patience of a saint and an understanding as to how the other worked while Romano was protective of him, always dragging him away from Greece and Turkey's fights over him including tearing his younger brother off of him if he showed any signs of being uncomfortable. The other Italian glanced at him from his perch on the bench and smiled.

"Ve~ I don't know, fratello didn't tell me where he went after the party. I've called his house ten times and he still hasn't answered, ve~!", the other exclaimed in exaperation. He wanted to know what happened to his older brother, had he been kidnapped? Killed? Did Turkey decide to go back to his dastardly ways and try to rape him? Did his mafia have a play in this? Was he terribly sick in bed and unable to answer the phone because of it? Dio mio, the possibilities!

"_'We must not allow one's absence as to throw our training away'_, my ass! He'll probably show up tomorrow morning with a fucking attitude and if not then the awesome me will have to drag his unawesome-stick-up-the-ass self here. Whether he likes it or not! Kesesese~", an albino German by the name East exclaimed trimphantly. The blonde German face palmed at his older brother's explaination but he was right, they would have to look for the dark brunette. He clicked on his phone and checked for any hate messages from South Italy; none as of today. Odd, usually he would send cutesy messages that resembled, 'Go to hell potato eater and bring your stupid brother with you!' or 'I'll definantly kick your ass this time, kraut! You better watch your fugly back!' that also included little emoticons at the end of each line to express his 'hate' toward him.

"We'll give him till tomorrow to show up, but if he doesn't-", he was cut off by Prussia.

"We get it! But don't do anything funny, hehehe, I know how you are whe-!", the taller of the two clamped a hand to the other's mouth and coughed into his fist. Japan and North Italy looked at them in curiousity before reverting back to thinking of their friend/brother.

"I'm afriad for fratello, what if something bad happened to him?"

"I'm suddenly becoming worried about Romano-kun's safety, would you like it if I search for him tomorrow?", the brunette politely asked the Italian, ignoring the two arguing Germans. Veneziano nodded and smiled in his direction causing the Japanese to blush.

"I would like that, ve~ But can you bring me with you~?", dark orbs shifted over to a certian blonde and sighed. He decided to voice his opnion out to the other.

'Wouldn't you much rather like to be with Ludwig-kun?", he asked with a striaght face when inwardly he was in a disarray; what will he say? The brunette has liked-no loved- the energetic Italian for years since they first met; whenever he saw the other smile at him, see his amber eyes boring into him, felt his body against his own, his heart would go -dokidoki- like in his mangas. He stared up at him and waited for a response, as he titled his head and appeared to be 'thinking' about it.

"I would but Germany will be busy with paperwork and we wouldn't be able to cuddle on the plane but to Italy! Please, bring me with you, Kiku!", Japan blushed at the use of his human name and the 'cuddle' part. The cute expression on his face was almost enough to make him tackle the Italian right there and then. He looked away with a dark blush against his pale cheeks and cover his face in embarrassment. He heard Veneziano giggle at his action and smiled slightly before recomposing himself.

"Then you two will be flying out later tonight? Do you even have the tickets for a plane back to Italy?", they usually train in Germany and using their abilities to travel at an unimaginable rate was one of the positives of being a nation. The Germans turned toward them in confusion before the albino proclaimed that he also wanted to attend with them and the blonde, being concerned that the other nation would wreck havoc on the plane and upon the civilians, decided to tag along. Of course, with his paperwork; he wasn't that irresponsible!

"So when to we leave, we have to pack our clothes!"

"Around four in the afternoon, two hours from now would be good.", the blonde stated to the lighter brunette. The Italian tilted his head again in confusion before blurting out what was to come.

"That would cut off training for today, ve~! Now I can go home and make lunch pasta!", he ran from the surprised tallest nation and was far enough to be seen as a dot in the distance. Germany face palmed before grumbling something about this always happening, Japan patted his back before heading off in the direction where the northern Italian had sped off too. Prussia laughed at his younger brother and dragging him toward the door to their shared cabin.

"West, you really need to release some of that tension! Maybe you should jack off to one of yo-", the albino was thumped across the head by the youngest. He appeared irritated by the spilled information from the other and glared.

"Not another word from you!"

* * *

"Well, Serboga, I'll see you in two days! I can't wait for our date!", a young boy with slightly large eyebrows and baby blue eyes exclaimed to a brunette Italian boy. Serboga flashed a smile toward Sealand, who in turn winked, and started off toward his apartment in his principality. Then Italian then stopped in his tracks when his thoughts were redirected to his older brothers, he hadn't seen them for quite the while; that being years. He shrugged and dug into his brown pants pocket for his phone and dialed his eldest brother's number. He rang about four times before someone picked it up and groaned.

_"Oh it's you, what do you want, dammit?"_, he felt himself grin at his brother's voice. So he was alright and sounded his usual grumpy-self.

"I was wondering if we could hang out sometime, fratello. Maybe we could go around Rome and 'flirt' with the tourists, like the old days with Veneziano.", he smirked in rememberance of the past events together as the dastardly trio of the country. There was an unhealthy pause and a hum on the other line; his green eyes narrowed in suspicion. At this point the other would've chuckled and agreed to the idea of being with foriegn women and impressing them with their Italian charm.

_"Sorry, fratellino but I got...some shit to do with...a freeloading bitch, EATING ALL OF MY FOOD and RAIDING MY_ CLOSET!_"_, the little brother winced at the high volume and felt his eye twitch at the next voice that entered the conversation.

_"It's a cloak, non?"_

_"It's a fucking pancho that bitch Mexico gave to me now give it back, wine bastard!"_

_"...Non, if it's from that bastard then I refuse."_, he calmly hung up and stared blankly at the mobile device before speeding off toward the southern parts of Italy. His fratello was in trouble!

* * *

_Yay! I included Serboga, now it's the complete Italian family and Axis family!_

_I've revealed as to why Romano was OOC in the last chapter and acting all like 'Oh I'm preggers, I'm alright with that.' so forgive me but I shed light on it! Give me that!_

_I revealed another pairing: SerLand and Itapan! Or should I say Nitapan? N Ita-Nita and S Ita-Sita; I figured since alot of people hate it when they only label North Italy as the whole of Italy and South Italy as Romano. Because Eeery time a pairing was mashed together with Ita, I always thought it was a threesome...hehehe...shut up, I can see you laughing on the other end of this screen!_

_-FreedomFighter50_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you: MidnightReader053, Night31(All will be told here~), reader84(It's alright, I understand that English isn't your mother tongue but it was good English! Thank you for reviewing~), invisiblemanda, and DeathMeister23 for reviewing and deciding to stick around for the continuation of Hints! _

_I do not own Hetalia, merely this plot!_

* * *

Serboga skidded to a stop before a small coffee shop in exhaustion, jeez! When had it been the last time he'd went through this type of exercise? Oh yeah, just yesterday while hanging out with his boyfriend, Sealand, and his 'little sister' Wy during their daily game of getting Hut River to join in on there play 'date'. Wow, was that guy fast and he was Italian!

"Don't worry, fratello! I will be there soon!", he said as he gulped for air. The brunette needed a drink, glancing at the nearest table he sneakily walked over and called the waitress across from him for her service.

"Ciao, what would you like?", the brunette asked in a purely American accent. Serboga mentally shrugged, hey the more the merrier! He decided to play along when he finally noticed the other blinking rapidly to catch his attention and with a white smile. He smirked back at her and gave her his fake 'charming smile' because only Sealand could see it. The American girl giggled and blushed, he had to cut this short. He still had to go look for his fratello because God knows what France would do to him. He's never actually met the guy, even if he was his eldest brother, but from what other's have said-he was some kind of perverted rapists that attempts to invade everyone's vital regions. This brought a bit of fiery to spark in his eyes unknowingly causing the woman to back off her advances.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have annoyed you. What would you like to order, signore?", she asked cautiously. The Italian brother inwardly rolled his eyes and placed back on his 'charming smile' for show. He obviously couldn't say such a thing to a pretty woman, no matter what nationality, it wouldn't be 'gentleman like of him" to do such a thing. The pale brunette said to the woman smoothly in a bit of Italian, even if it made no sense.

"Well, mio signora~! I would love the Caffe Expresso por favore, ve~", least to say she squealed and brought over his drink in two minutes tops! Yup, he was that good; if only Golden Horde hade stuck around to be trained by a professional! Once she was out of sight, the nation immediately chugged it down and placed his tip onto the table before speeding away as if imitating his brothers from World War Two when they caught sight of the British.

"Huh? Sir, where did you go? I was going to give you my number!"

* * *

Japan looked shyly down at his lap, hands folded and thumbs wrestling with each other and he heard the distinct sounds of horrified screams as the two ex-Axis members drove through the streets of Germany with the Germanic nations being the backseat drivers exclaiming over his shoulder for Feliciano to slow down. The Northern Italian merely ignored them and continued to drive through the (should he add crowded) streets toward the German airport. The only dark brunette man looked from the Italian to him hands; back and forth. His heart was beating, it was the only thing he could hear aside from Prussia getting 'pissy' (as America says) with Germany.

"So when will we get there, Veneziano-san?", the Northern part of Italy glanced at him before further adding pressure to the gas pedal. A goofy grin upon his features and hidden hazel eyes peeked down at him.

"Ve~, we'll be there soon, Kiku!", n-nani?! H-he had used his first name, his FIRST HUMAN NAME! The Japanese male blushed madly and stared up at the other in embarrassment causing the half-nation to realize what he had done to cause such a reaction. Well, far from it actually.

"Are you getting sick, Kiku? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll slow down for you! I don't want you getting sick because of me!", the Italian exclaimed in worry. Japan was suprised by his outburst of concern but merely mumbled a , "baka", under his breath. Yes, the auburn male was dreadfully a baka, but wouldn't that make him one too since he loved that baka? Sadly yes. Northern Italy slowed the car to about a seventy before beginning to chat with a somewhat relieved Germany and shaking Prussia.

"So when do you think we'll arrive, Germany-san?", the smaller man asked the blonde.

"You know, you may call me Ludwig, right Kiku?", the taller male explained. The Japanese individual appeared a bit unnerved with such rude formality to a friend so he settled with his usual honorific.

"If it is alright with you, Ludwig-san. So may you answer my question?", Prussia- or should he call him Gilbert-san?- proceeded to roll down the car window and vomit over the side of the car. Ludwig pointedly ignored him as it was an occasionally occurence when Veneziano was driving, he would have the albino clean it later.

"We'll arrive there in about another half hou-", more gagging sounds came from beside him but the blonde made no move to assist his older brother. He could handle a bit of sickness. He and Feliciano (he supposed it was now appropriate to call him by first name) cringed at the sound and the raven turned back toward the Prussian, gulping down his own bile as he was easily disgusted by others getting sick before him.

"Are you alright, Gilbert-san?", the albino turned back and wiped the bile from his mouth using his sleeve. He gave him a thumbs up and lopsided grin in return.

"Of couse, I am! The awesome me can handle anything!", the ex-nation proclaimed before turning an interesting shade of green.

...

They had flown from the German airport to Italy, Catania (South Italy's vacation home, it had been the last known location of where he was) in two hours and approximately. It was now nine at night; even though they had left early they had paid time with the German police locked in their jail til seven waiting for Germany's boss to bail them. From there on, Kiku had driven them to the airport in one piece.

Least to say, the rest of the car ride had not gone well. Prussia had stopped getting carsick but had proceeded to harrass his brother with questions such as 'Are we there yet?' or by calling his name and jabbing his stomach. Japan had fallen asleep during the drive resulting in a pole being taken down and had proceeded to face planted with the car window when he'd heard the familiar lyrics of Japanese pop blare through the radio while Northern Italy (who had taken over for a while) had almost killed them by almost driving into the concrete wall of the parking lot. Thankfully he took back his place. Germany had been day dreaming of making pastries and 'accidently' smacking his older brother's face after becoming aware of the Prussian attempting to give him a 'wet willy' and 'corndog' him in the car. How their car survived was beyond the three nations and half nation.

Now the problem was finding their luggage on the outside of the convator belt.

Germ-Ludwig (Kiku thumped his forehead, he should be calling his friend's by their human name not their nation name) was standing before the troublesome machine, tapping his foot impatiently and ice-blue orbs in a menacing glare. Pru-Gilbert (there he goes again) was seated besides the carefree Feliciano talking about his blog and asking for pictures of the auburn man and his older brother. He felt anger itch at him for the innuedo within the request. He was currently seated in a chair beside the waiting German with his usual poker face on to hide away the emotion but he knew very well that many could tell by his clenched hands in his lap.

"So what do you think we should head now after arriving? By the time we arrive to Lovino-san's home, it would be late in the night. He surely wouldn't be happy with being woken up at such a time.", the Japanese questioned his rival-friend. The blonde raised his euebrow before bringing a hand up to brush back a couple loss strands of hair that had decided to escape from their usual style.

"We can just stop at the hotel I booked earlier so don't worry, Kiku.", the blonde quickly snatched the next two bags from the lines of others. He nodded in approval as he looked at the tags. The dark haired nation was given his bag and then given a pat on his shoulder by the blonde. This had caused the Japanese to jump a little at the touch, resulting in him to smack the German's head.

"Yamate, kurasai!"

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you dislike being touched.", the German frowned. Ludwig withdrew his hand and sighed. Kiku bowed in a polite manner.

"Gominasai, Ludwig-san. It will not happen again.", this only made him uncomfortable.

"I-It's alright, Kiku. It was my fault, I should've remembered that.", Kiku only shook his head and was about to retort his reason as to not apologize. Gilbert rushed over to them and grabbed two other bags- his and Feliciano's. The albino dashed back and passed it over to the auburn childish male.

"Here you go, Feli!", the Italian beamed up at him from his seat. He stood up and shook his hand in a warm manner.

"Grazie, Gilbert! I'll make you some pasta later. You deserve it, ve~!", the only feed the other's ego. Gilbert proceeded by throwing an arm around the other's shoulder and winking back at the dark haired male. So, he knew of his liking toward the other and deliberately using his closeness to the Northern Italian. The Prussian returned his gaze down to the other and grinned.

"Kesesese~, of course! I am awesome!", so looks like he had two new rivals to deal with.

* * *

Romano sat at his table watching his older brother explain to him the proper vitamins and foods to eat while he was with child. The Frenchman was obviously very enthusiatic with the idea of being an uncle at the moment. At this moment, the Italian wondered if the child was going to be a boy or a girl and who the father was. It was mind numbing for him, he couldn't get those two questions out of his head but then another came up. How was it even possible? Male nations shouldn't be able to become pregnant, whats-so-ever from the knowledge he knew so far and if so from what France had explained to him about Brittania (who surprisingly was also male) then hadn't other male nations gotten impregnanted? He shouldn't be alone in this then, he smirked at this.

"What's made you so happy, mon frere?", the blonde questioned. He passed over a bowl of tomato soup to the half-nation who took it gratefully. The Italian scowled at him causing the other to merely grin.

"Nothings making me happy, rose bastard.", the Frenchman gave a dramatic display. He placed a hand to his heart and the other to his hair, with a 'sad frown'. Romano felt irritation at this, was he just doing this for kicks?

"You're so hurtful and to your big brother too! Oh, you naughty Italian!", the other teased lightly. The dark brunette crossed his arms and faced away from the other in embarrassment. He was such a weirdo, girly, wine bastard! He felt two arms wrap around him and a head settle on his shoulder then came a familiar laugh of 'Ohonhonhon' vibrating into his ear. He jumped in surprise at the action but only earned a hearty laugh from the blonde man. How typical of Romano Italy!

"Don't do things so suddenly, you bastard!", the dark brunette exclaimed.

"I like surprising, mon amour~! But sadly I can't go on as you are now a maman!", he hung his head and sheepishly kicked the ground in playful frustration. This half nation's lips twitched to what the other could decipher as a smile; but was a bit disappointed when it molded back into a frown. He stood back up and stepped away from him before going on with his explained plans.

"Alright, so I'll be handling the cooking and you'll be helping with cleaning. Now for you to go out in public, since you are pregnant-", this was where the Italian gave an annoyed groan as to which the other sighed,"-alright, maman now. Since you are a maman now, you will have to look and act like a maman. So that means-", he was cut off by the other male.

"I have to dress like that Poland bastard."

"But more fashionable and beautiful because you have me!", the Frenchman added. He then continued where he had left off.

"Then there is the issue with World Conferences and G8 meetings, but thanks to my brillant plan it will not matter! The solution to this would be the latest technology that we have now...what was it called again? I heard Amerique talking about it...", the blonde pondered for the name. Romano merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in amusement as the technophobic nation went on with random names that were probably associated with porn magazines or shops.

"Don't think too hard, bastard. You're destroying the brain cells that you still have left in your brain and it's called skype, dumbass.", he only told him the name because it was getting aggravating with the ridiculous names he kept spouting out of his vulgar mouth. Many that were related to 'toy brands' that France had bragged about to him during a meeting when he was, unforunately, given his assigned seat beside him that day while his younger brother was placed beside Germany. Why seperate the Northern and Southern when both are Italy as one? Who the crapola had and have always placed them so far apart from each other?

"Oh merci! Yes, that dread skype will help us. I can bring over the weird top screen contraption that my boss gave me to hook it up!", the dark brunette's eye twitched before spilling the con to this idea.

"You don't even know how to work a computer except for turning it on and off. How the hell are you going to do all of that difficult shit at the meeting without any help? Those dumbasses pratically hate you for being perverted and shit, they're just going to be dicks to you if they see that.", the Italian retorted. This caused France to deflate before bouncing back into his cheery manner.

"Well, we'll figure something out. Thank goodness, the meeting is going to be in three months."

"When I'm all fat and shit.", the blonde grinned. He was about to add another remark to provoke the dark brunette into a blushing mess when the doorbell rang repeatedly. France curiously raised an eyebrow and looked at the time.

"It's 9:36 pm, who could be here? Oh! You should be asleep right now, mon frere!", the blonde ushered the complaining Southern part of Italy toward the halls. This was even more embarrassing for the dark brunette, it wasn't even his bedtime yet, geez! He was an adult now! He didn't need someone telling him when to sle-! He let out a loud yawn which caused the Frenchman to smirk at him. He felt the familiar wave of exhaustion come over him for some reason. This kid really wanted him to sleep, huh? Goddammit! It was a blur for him as his older brother helped him into his nightgown with merely curses only being directed at him before being tucked in. He felt as if he were on a cloud, heaven. The door was closed softly with a click as the other nation tiptoed down the hallway toward the living room where going further in would be the front door. He opened it to reveal a tired Serboga, bent down and huffing-puffing as if he'd ran from town to here.

"Bonjour?", the light brunette bounced up and pointed rudely at the other. He face lighting up with one of bravery and anger.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!", he exclaimed.

* * *

_It seems this became a much shorter chapter than I had planned aside from the author's note here and above. So it seems that the sotry has moved on a bit, well it seems that i must go. Gotta eat Chinese with my family._

_-FreedomFighter50_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited Hints! I have finally updated for Russo or Not so any fans who would like to visit for the latest chapter, do so if you'd like and I also have posted up a new UKUS fanfiction (yes, I like seme!Iggy when he is paired up with 'Merica) and next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the week. I just don't know when, but we'll see._

_Grazie! Gracias! Danke! Thank you!_

_I do not own Hetalia._

* * *

_He hadn't thought that it would have gone this far, but sadly for him and the unfortuanate soul to be puked on tonight would be evidence of it being so. He held his bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other was keeping himself held up against the marbel wall. He felt himself tip but somehow kept himself upright. He heard the distinct sounds of moaning from the other room and aimlessly followed it. _

_He stumbled to the door and opened it. There was the Italian spread out of the mattress with his legs spread apart and and t-shirt undone. He was a panting, sweaty mess, his hand clutching the mattress. What could be the cause of this though? _

_"H-hey, n-need some help-! Dammit-the heck is in this-?", he excalimed to him. He was holding up a half empty bottle of what seemed like wine. His dark eyes scanned the room for a possible explanation as to how the other had found it. Hm, it seemed that the other had been having a little scavenger hunt within thte bathroom. The brunette Italian threw the bottle at him and whined._

_"Get out, bastard!", he slurred. He could only stumbled into the room and hick up. The Italian frowned and watched him as he made his way over._

_"You've had too much, even I am not that drunk.", he said._

_"Shut i-!", the dark brunette's outburst was silenced by soft lips crashing into his own. _

* * *

"Bonjour?", the light brunette bounced up and pointed rudely at the other. He face lighting up with one of bravery and anger.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!", he exclaimed.

"Why, I am 'ere to attend to your older brother, Ohonhonhon~", he looked very amused by Seborga. The brunette's eye twitched at the statement, 'attending to'? Why that no good, perverted bastard! How dare he do such lewd things to his older brother, especially when he was in his weakest state at the moment. Seborga glared up at the Frenchman and held up a fist.

"Get out! I refuse to have you bothering mio fratello, especially in such disgusting ways!", know here was the best part for the Italian. The blonde actually looked hurt! This confused the nation, more so surprised, because this seemed unlike the man to appear as such. He would always be cheerful and perverted, nothing more or less. So why the look now?

"Do you reall-? And you're my own little brother, mon frere! How could you think such things and I love Romano to pieces but not like that!", his sad expression was soon replaced with his happy mask. To hide the hurt that he felt, the fact that his youngest brother thought of him as a rapist or villian of a sort. The brunette kept a guarded appearance and emerald eyes glaring into his sapphire.

"I'm giving you one last warning, France. Get out and I won't hurt you.", he said. France sighed in slight irritation, he didn't want things to come to this but if he must. He chuckled at the youngest Italian brother, this caused the other to move back a bit. Just by an inch. His sapphire eyes glared back, though not as intense as the other, but enough to get the point across. He was not going to move from his spot nor was he going to leave this young one with such a mind set against him. It would only lead to more misunderstanding.

"Nope~", he chuckled as the other looked at him in a bit of rage.

"Not leaving, mon ami~"

"W-well, th-this is your last warning! Get out!", the Italian hesitated to threaten him. This only made the Frenchman grin at him. Seborga only continued to darken his expression and ran forward, sucessfully tackling him to the floor. He felt his head hit the wooden floor and grunted in pain. Well, if he had to fight it seems that he had to take this into his own hands. He flipped there position...only to be dominated by Serboga. He thought that Italians were weak! Well, it seems that he was wrong. The brunette landed a punch to his face, though only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the others hair curl causing the nation to moan a bit.

It was Romano's hand, he stood there with an absolutely murderous aura. He seemed to have just woken up though was still half asleep, his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. Sapphire eyes blinked in confusion, was he...sleep walking? He stood up and glanced down at the withering and panting form of Serboga.

"Fr-fratello~ah! S-stop i-t's not fu-funny!", the other said weakly. The Southern Italian didn't seem to hear the other's plea and slowly let go of the curl. The brunette began to calm himself down ang found himself glare down at his erection, oh beautiful. Just great.

"Mon frere?"

"...", there came no response from him.

"Fr-Fratello?", the dark brunette stumbled back to his room and slammed the door. France felt a shiver up his spine, that was not normal. Not at all. The blonde nation moved towards the bedroom, leaving the other to recover from his arousal and opened the door to find the other fast asleep. He felt himself sweat a bit and chuckle nervously, he really considered calling someone for help. But that was not on his list to help his young brother, he turned to the fallen nation and grabbed him by his armpits.

"Wh-what are you doing!?", he was shushed by the blonde.

"We need to take now. It's to clear alot of things up, mon ami~", he plopped the struggling 'boy' into a chair. France took a seat on the opposie side of him and looked at the other in amusement. The other sat defiantly and glared at the other. He slammed his palms onto the table and hovered over him by standing.

"I want you to leave now."

"Nope, can do. I have to take care of mon frere, he is very 'sick' as you can see. Ohonhon~", the blonde laughed. This could only cause the other to bristle in irritation.

"I can take care of him, you can leave now.", the other pouted and sapphire eyes twinkled dangerously.

"I see that you are concerned with the fact that I am a 'pervert' as they say, ohonhonhon~", he teased.

"That's because it's true, you idiota!", Seborga barked.

France watched the other closely. The young nation seemed to have a light coat of sweat along his face, though it could only be noticed if you looked closely enough, and his jaw was tense. As if he were prepared for attack, strange, France would not dare to harm a brother. Though when it came to war and such, that would be the only time he ever would have too. His hands were clenched into fists and lips in a thin line, it gave the indication that he was angered but his eyes told that he was a bit peeved by his proclamation. The Frenchman frowned a bit, what was so wrong with that sentence, he wasn't that bad! Unlike a certain Greek man he knew...

"On the contrary, mon ami. I am not a pervert, rapist, nor pedophille...you're technically one though. But I merely say what I see most of the time and I just want to mess with Angletere's head. It is all of your mind's go straight to the gutter, unlike my own.", he stated. Though it was true, he would like to point out that half the time he pointed out the innuendos just to see the reactions of others but other than that, it was harmless fun. Well, except the time that he was slapped by Finland due to a little joke about the Finnish man and a certian Swedish man. He could still feel that same pain. Oh the pain...must be from delievering and making toys to all the children of the world. Maybe he should do that one day to become as strong as the little guy! Pfft, yeah right! Too much commitment.

"I'm not a-", he should really get back onto the topic at hand.

"No point in denying. Now I will stay here and take care of him."

"But what's _wrong_ with him? _Why_ is he sick? Was it England's cooking?", he held back laughter. If only the Englishman could hear this! Oh, the joy of seeing his adorable red face and eyebrows furrowed with a full on pout. This was why he always had a camera on his person at all times. More blackmail and photos for his scrapbook.

"He is...handling a special package, mon ami. A very small (at the moment), adorable package that will bring joy to the world!", this only got him an annoyed blank stare in return.

"Che cosa?", the brunette asked.

"He is pregnant.",the Italian could only sit there in shock as the words started to process through his mind. Pregnant, the definition meaning that a baby was to be born from the mother's womb. Mother._ Mother_. Female. _Female_ Human. Human. **_Human_**. What kind of mind games with this guy playing? There is no such thing as pregnancy as a country in all his years here on Earth, if he had then news would've spread live AIDS or some type of horrid disease.

"That's stupid, he probably just has the stomach flu or something. I can take care of him myself, unlike you.", it was a very rational. Logical really, unlike what this guy was spouting about. Pregnancy was surreal in this situation.

That was when the blonde sighed and began explaining everything, the story of Britannia and England then converting to the evidence the two had earlier gathered from a doctor. His mind was on a roller coaster as this went along. He could only wonder why he was sitting here at the same table of a sexual 'predetor' (or not, he supposed but he would not let his guard down) nor why he was being civil at all with this. Once the story was shared, he stood up and felt around his khaki pockets for a pack.

"I...I need to take a breather. I'll be outside...pervert."

"Suit yourself, mon ami! Just come back, it's a bit too cold for anyone's liking."

"Whatever.", he exited the kitchen and out onto the porch. He took out the ciggerette pack and his special lighter.

"Why does weird stuff always happen to the people around me. And how am I even freaking sane.", he mentally facepalmed. Dio mio, he really needed help-no- his family needed help if one could get pregnant, one was a super pervert (and French), the other was clumsy to the point that he could possibly kill himself by tripping over a pebble, and he was dating a micronation with the appearance of a twelve year old. Seborga light up the cancer stick and exhaled the smoke into the crisp air. It was really to early for him to be doing this.

* * *

Romano felt himself be carried into the room, gentle hands shifted him into a comfortable position as they laid him down onto the soft mattress. He felt his subconcious pull him in deeper to sleep, he heard sweet whispers of a lullaby be spoken to in his hear. It was French from what he could recognize, he could never admit it but they sounded beautiful. But he still had his language at the top of the most wonderful on his list. It will forever be established as so. The dark brunette heard the sound of the door clicking shut and footsteps becoming distant as he was swept into a sea of dreams.

No longer were there any nightmares to plague him, only bliss was what he could describe it as.

He felt like a king as he sat atop a cloud, it felt of the same material as the mattress beneath him in the real world including the pillows. But something seemed different, he felt heavy for some reason. He glanced down at his stomach, it held a noticable bulge. That shouldn't even be there right now, he was only about three weeks into this. Or was he wrong? He honestly didn't bother to listen to France.

_"Grandpapa Rome! Please, take'a me with'a you!"_, he heard from below. He once half-lidded eyes snapped open in realization. That was his voice, when he was just a little nation. He dipped his head through the cloud (which surprisingly let his head phase through) and saw a small, tiny white figure.

_"Grandpapa! Wait'a for'a me!"_, it was a younger Romano. He appeared to be at age five as a human but much older as a nation, he wore white robes and black shoes. His dark brunette hair was in it's usual style and his eyes held innocence and purity. Nothing like they were now. Rome was walking away from his chatting with his younger brother, also appearing as a four year old, seemingly ignoring the child. Chibi Romano had tears gathering up in his eyes, now they were slipping onto his pale cheeks in sadness as he stopped his chasing. Merely watching the other two figures walking away.

_"Grandpapa...? Grandpapa? ...Grandpapa...I wanted to play with you too..."_, his voice sounded pitiful. The older version sighed, just as always. Grandpapa Roma would never respond to him, no matter how loud he was. That was when the scenery changed before his emerald-hazel eyes.

_"Grandpapa Rome, where the fuck are you going?! Shit, not too fast!"_, ah he remembered this time in his youth. This was when the curse words had began. It was yet again Chibi Romano jogging over to his grandfather but the other was only walking away too fast. His legs being longer didn't help at all, his younger version couldn't catch up at all. He had only said such horrid language to catch the man's attention. All the other children in his region had been doing so as well, for years even! It had always caught the attention of the parents and grandparents.

_"Fucking shit...slow down, old bastard!"_, it was fruitless to have even continued. His younger self stopped after having already caught up by sprinting and trying to catch his attention by tugging at his cape. Southern Italy frowned and felt himself being lowered to the ground on which his dream was taking place. There he was again, seated on a boulder watching over his younger brother playing with his older brother France as a child. He walked over and sat there on the grass in silence. He wouldn't have expected his younger self to turn in surprise, he jumped a bit when a small voice came forth.

_"When is the bambino coming?"_, the smaller one asked. His eyes were glittering with excitement and wonder, he could only wish that it could've stayed with him over the years. If only people had communicated and treated him as an equal to his brother but it was pointless. He wondered why his younger self hadn't insulted him, but realized that it would be stupid too. For he was himself. He glanced back down at his stomach a second time before shyly putting a hand to his stomach.

"In eight months...I think...", who said he couldn't speak to himself without a single curse in every sentence. No one, dammit.

_"You think? I would keep count, cuz bambino will come and make things better! Is bambino a girl or a boy?"_, why should he keep count? It wasn't like he can, all he new was that in eight months the kid would be free. He side glanced at the beaming Romano sitting up at attention. His little legs crossed and his dark eyes keeping track of his movements. How will the little one make things better, he couldn't see as to why. Wouldn't he be swamped with paperwork 24/7 and be kept up late at night with crying, changing dirty diapers, and most of all raising a person! He couldn't raise a kid for shit!

"I-I don't know, I have to wait to check."

_"I want it to be a little boy! A girl would be nice, but then you have to beat up bad boys from hurting her! Hmph, stupid bastards..."_

"Tch, would be a pain."

_"Can I touch it?"_, the younger asked curiously. Romano was about to retort back when he locked eyes with the other, emerald-hazel meeting another pair of itself. Orbs shining in happiness and eagerness, he decided to remain silent and nodded in reply. Chibi Romano celebrated with a bashful grin and reached forward with his small hand. His hands felt cold through the odd white cloth hiding away his skin, he shivered a bit though it went unnoticed by Chibi South Italy. His younger self hummed and jumped back with his hand held to his chest. His mouth hung open in amazement.

_"I felt something move, signore! Bambino must be saying hi!"_, this Romano was sounding innocent. Just as he had been back then but it was different with the man who is South Italy today.

"I guess they are.", he said dumbly. His eyebrow raised in question to the other. Little South Italy glanced up at him and frowned, his eyes appearing to be a bit hurt.

_"Did I say something wrong?"_

"Why are you so happy about me having a kid?", he asked. Little South Italy puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, this surprised him a bit. A total 360 from the younger versions once gentle expression.

_"You can be different from Grandpapa Rome! You can be nice and play with bambino all day! Unlike stupid Grandpapa Rome!"_, he exclaimed. He rubbed his eyes in a certain way to clear away the tears from them. Romano sighed a bit and thought over it, the kid was right. In more ways then one, he wanted to be completely different from that man. But here came the haunting statment that would always remain in his head and will continue to go on in repetition.

"I don't think I can do it though...be a parent at all.", he whispered.

_"Yeah, you can! If all the other dumbasses can't do it then we can, dammit! We're fucking South Italy and those fuckasses will realize that we are way better than them, dammit!"_

"...I really did have a dirty ass mouth back then...", he now just realized partially why others cringed at his speech. And that he still cursed just a much or maybe more now, but it was somewhat okay. Though for a kid to be saying that...it's just plain weird...

* * *

_A small insert of what happened that night between Romano and mystery man, who is he? You shall find out next chapter._

_And Seborga (I spelled his name right, horray for I have been misspelling it for quite a while, hehehe) seems to have a slight grip of what is going on and my headcannon is that he smokes. Yes, smokes. I have also inserted Chibimano! More interactions with the little guy in the future, haha._

_Thank you for reading and I will update sooner this time, promise guys! ^^'_

_I'm such a bad author, lol._

_-FreedomFighter50_


End file.
